The Log
"A spilt bottle of Rage turned an innocent tree trunk into 'The Log'. Now, it seeks revenge by crushing anything in its path!" Summary *The Log is unlocked from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *It is an area damage spell with a wide radius and low-medium damage. *The Log card costs 2 Elixir to cast. *When cast, The Log rolls through the Arena, dealing damage to any troops in its path and disintegrating after rolling for 9.6 tiles. *Small troops will be pushed back by The Log. Strategy * As a cheap spell, The Log can be used to damage and push back multiple ground troops that come in your way, such as Barbarians or Goblins. ** The pushback mechanic is similar to the Fireball; all small troops are pushed back and the big ones aren't. ** It can be used as a counter to the Goblin Barrel. *It can be an alternative to Arrows, due to the very similar damage and radius. **The main differences are that The Log costs one less Elixir while being unable to target air troops. As such, it might be advisable to bring other splash damage cards to deal with the likes of Minions and Minion Horde. **It can also be an alternative to Zap, as both of them have the same Elixir cost. However, they have different effects when used. * If placed at the edge of the bridge, The Log can damage Crown Towers though with reduced damage. *An important note is that a well placed The Log can eliminate a Princess up to one level higher than it for a positive Elixir trade. *The Log is also helpful at clearing away support troops so that a defense can lock on to the right target. Trivia *The Log was added to the game on 4/7/16 with the Tournaments Update. *On the 24/8/16 Balance Update, The Log's cast time was decreased by 66% and its travel speed increased by 20%. **It was also mentioned in a reddit post that The Log may potentially be buffed so that it knocks back all troops, if its use rate remains low. *The Log is the only spell to have a Legendary rarity, and the only spell unlocked at Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *For many players it is the last spell unlocked. *Unlike other spells, it can only be placed in a player's own territory. *It is one of two spells that do not have a circular AoE, the other being the Mirror which has no AoE. **It is the only spell that rolls linearly, and the only spell that is not "launched" which can push back targets. *The card's description hints at it being created by the Lumberjack. *The Log can be seen in the menu picture for Arena 6 (Builder's Workshop) on the bottom left corner. Before the Tournaments Update, this log had no spikes on it. *It is the cheapest Legendary card in the game and tied with Zap for the cheapest spell in the game, at 2 Elixir. *Strangely, in-game descriptions about The Log refer to it as if it had sentience. de:Kampfholz ru:Бревно Category:Spell Cards Category:Legendary Cards